


Inappropriate Attire

by Goldielochs



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Funny, NSFW, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 23:22:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19413580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldielochs/pseuds/Goldielochs
Summary: Two words: Trench coat.





	Inappropriate Attire

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few months back. Previously unpublished. This was my first soirree into smut. It probably shows.

“Your majesty,” The familiar voice of the receptionist beeped into his desk phone. “Thanatos needs to see you in his office.”  
Hades scrunched up his nose, staring at the black speaker on his desk. He pressed the call button. “Why?” He hadn’t seen any emails from Thanatos. In fact, he was pretty sure Thanatos had gone to collections for the day.  
“He said it was urgent, your majesty. Wouldn’t say more.” The receptionist said in a deflated tone. He could hear her tapping on her pearl necklace through the phone. Thanatos had been working on a project for the west side. If there was a hiccup in the execution then maybe it was best handled behind closed doors.  
“Alright.” Hades stood up, and buttoned his suit. While waiting for the elevator to take him to Thanatos’s floor, he checked his watch impatiently. He was supposed to be meeting Persephone for lunch. If this was as serious as Hades feared it might be, he might have to cancel lunch. The door opened. No. Whatever it was would have to wait. Nothing came between him and time with Persephone.  
“Alright, Thanatos. What’s wrong?” Hades stomped into his office. “Thanatos?” He looked around. No one was here. His chair was empty. His papers all lined up neatly. Not even a coffee cup to announce his presence. “For the love of Helios.” Hades muttered. “Not even here.” He walked forward to Thanatos’s intercom system and was about to dial the front desk.  
Then the door slammed shut behind him.  
“What?” Hades spun on his heels.  
A pink hand jutted out from one of Hades' long black trench coats to close the door. Then she slid down to the knob and locked it.  
“Persephone.” Hades eyebrows furrowed inquisitively. “What--”  
Persephone leaned her back against the door. “Hey boss.” She winked up at him.  
Hades lips twitched, not sure what was going on, but he knew that tone in her voice. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” Slowly, he staggered forward over to her but something in her eyes made him stop. He didn't mind the view. The trench coat could hide many mysterious things, but the outline of her hardened nipple excited him like an uncovered clue.  
“The pleasure’s all mine.” Persephone grinned. Her hands untangled the belt around her waist in a swift motion. As if breathing on its own, Hades' trench-coat opened up, revealing the soft pink skin hiding underneath. Nothing else protected Persephone’s body.  
As the coat fell to the floor and so did Hades’ jaw. The curves of her body drove him mad. Like a magnet, Hades swaggered towards, pieces of him dying with the space between them. His hands finally gripped her waist. His head bowed towards her, his nose brushing along her forehead. When small blue flowers blossomed under his nose, Hades couldn’t help the grin that grew into his cheeks.  
“Now, miss.” Hades raised his eyebrows. “We’re going to have to have a talk about your work attire.” Hades right hand slid behind her back and then down across her butt. He gripped it for a moment, enjoying the way his hand fit. His other hand roamed upwards, cupping her breast. A finger reached out and rubbed her nipple gently. “It’s entirely inappropriate for the workplace.” Hades right hand dipped further down to the top of her thigh and with a sudden movement hoisted her up, balancing her on the door and his torso.  
Persephone giggled, her arms pushed out against his chest to support herself and she leaned back into the door. Her legs wrapping around his waist. Her fingers began to fumble around the collar of his shirt. His tie couldn’t loosen fast enough. The buttons of his shirt wouldn’t corporate.  
Hades pulled her hips closer onto him and his nose gently traced a line down her jaw. His breath was jagged and shaky. It heated her skin further. He pinched lightly at her nipple, holding her for ransom in his fingers. The only thing that could escape was a soft moan from her lips.  
She grew impatient and her hands ripped open his shirt. With new vigor, Hades pressed her up against the door, both hands sliding up the sides of her body till they tugged lightly in her hair. While Persephone’s fingers now scrambled at his belt and zipper, Hades lips crashed against hers. For a moment the heat floated away into tenderness. A kiss so deep and pure. Pure romantic love exchanged between them like the first blossom of spring, the butterflies in one’s stomach at a first touch.  
“Hades.” Persephone whispered, her eyes dimmed as she looked up into the face of her love.  
“My queen.” He answered into her jawline. His lips moved back up to hers, another soft kiss pushing and pulling, like the waves on the ocean. Then Persephone bit his lip as he pulled away for air. The gentle flurry delved back into an intense desire. Hades hands slid from her neck, circling her chest, rubbing them for a moment, molding her breast into his hands before they continued down her stomach to her thighs. She arched back into the door while Hades positioned her better. One hand moving her weight over his, the other sliding down to her folds and prying her open. He hummed as his finger got coated from her essence.  
His eyes lifted to hers. A question in them. She answered back with her body, searching for him with her hips. Only satisfied when she felt the hard tip against her. Her eyes lifted up at him. Begging.  
Hades could deny her nothing. Least of all this. He pushed into her and felt her body all around him react. He paused to make sure she was okay.  
“Don’t stop.” She mumbled. Her eyelids fluttered. He didn’t. Slowly he moved inside of her, then once he was sure she was stable, his hips moved against her more abrupt. Each pulse brought a huff or a moan up out of her. Her soft panting a music that he could listen to for eternity. Her arms wrapped around his back, holding on for dear life. He plunged into her harder, losing just a moment of control. His forehead balanced on the door behind her as he curled into her, losing himself in her warmth. If he didn’t slow down this would be over much too quickly.  
But then the door knob turned.  
“Uh. Why is my office locked?” Thanatos muttered to himself on the other side.  
Persephone’s eyes bugged out and Hades quickly moved his hand over her mouth. His eyes red, glowing and she dared not disobey his silent command.  
“Hello?” Thanatos jiggled the knob. They heard him sigh on the other side and then the jingle of keys.  
Persephone looked up at Hades, worried, but he shook his head, a grin playing around his lips.  
A metallic click. The lock slide back. Thanatos pushed on the door, but Hades pushed back, his hands outstretched on either side of the door frame. Thanatos used more force this time. Hades’ hips, keeping Persephone pinned to the door, shoving into her harder. A silent moan distorted her face. Hades pushed into her again and this time she couldn’t stop the groan that he forced from her.  
“What the--” Thanatos scratched his head.  
“Come back later.” Hades finally said, his forehead on the door.  
“Hades?” Thanatos crossed his arms on the other side. “Is that you?”  
“Yes. This is a command from your King. Come back later.” Hades grinned.  
“But this is my room.” Thanatos grumbled. “What are you doing--”  
Hades shoved Persephone up against the door again, his hips moving back up to speed. Persephone squealed.  
“For Gaia’s sake. You’re having sex in my office again aren’t you?.” Thanatos groaned. “Godsdamnit. Just-Just clean up when your done. I’m working from home for the rest of the day.”  
“Bye, Thanatos.” Persephone bid aduo in a sing song voice, it cut off short by another powerful thrust.  
Persephone and Hades took a moment to stare up at each other. A beat passed and they laughed. And then they noticed what their bodies laughing did as they moved on each other.  
“Hmm.” Hades hummed thoughtfully. He swung Persephone up into the air and then set her back down on Thanatos’s desk.  
Eagerly, Persephone knocked everything off to the side and they picked up where they left off.


End file.
